My Heart Will Go On
by MBAV fan66
Summary: After a terrible incident with a monster, Benny get's really hurt and the only thing that can save his life is a heart transplant. But what do you do when the only heart available to save your life was from someone very dear to you, who recently passed away? Will Benny take the heart to save his life or will he refuse it out of guilt and grief over the loss of his dear loved one?


**A/N: Hey, everyone! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have another bethan one-shot to give you all!**

 **This one is gonna make tears fall, as it will be a tragedy one-shot. I have no idea why I'm writing this, but it just seemed to pop up inside my head just screaming at me do it. So, I am. Lol! But don't worry. It's not all that sad. There are some small happy parts to the fic as well.**

 **I know that there's a song out there with the same title as this one-shot, from the Titanic movie. But this one-shot is in any way NOT related or tied to the song of the same name. But I guess in a way it could be, once you read it I suppose? But originally, I didn't plan on it to be. So, yeah. Lol! :P**

 **Oh! And notice how I didn't put them down as a pairing? Well, the reason for that is because this is suppose to be one of those stories/one-shots were the decision about the pairing is left up to you in your opinion. Does that make any sense? Basically, I'm leaving it up to you if this was a romantic pairing or just a friendship pairing, is what I'm trying to say. This is my first time doing something like this, so I hope it goes well.**

 **So, enough of my ramblings! Let's get with the one-shot, shall we? Lol! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this one-shot and it's very sad plot line. So, please enjoy and don't forget to review too! Thank you! :)**

 **P.S.- Imagine that it's Ethan's voice reading the letter, that'll appear later on in the story, even though Benny's the one actually reading it! Thanks! ;)**

* * *

After battling this terrifying creature that could electrocute you and defeating it, the gang found themselves rushing to the hospital urgently. While fighting the fearsome creature, right before it died, it had managed to sent out one last bolt of electricity headed towards Benny's way. He had managed to weaken the bolt considerably in time before it hit him, but not enough to still not be able to do any damage to him. As a result, he had passed out from the shock. Fearing the worse they had all rushed him to the hospital, where they awaited the news from the doctors of the fate of their friend.

Eventually, Mrs. Weir had showed up and just in time too, as the doctor treating Benny had came out of the room. And judging by his look, he didn't have too good of news either.

The doctor had explained that he was doing fine now and was stable, but the shock had caused severe damage to his heart and that he had only maybe about a month's time or so left. Everyone broke down crying then, but then the doctor went on further with his explanation. He then told them that there is a possibility that he could survive and continue on living a full and happy life if he had a heart transplant done on him to save his life. Hope once again appeared in everyone's eyes again.

The doctor said that if there was a donor heart that he first had to make sure that Benny's body was compatiable enough before he could begin the procedure. Mrs. Weir nodded her head and thanked the doctor, as tears ran down her aged face. They asked the doctor, who was about to leave, if they could go in and visit Benny. And he said yes.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by, but there still wasn't a matching heart donor for Benny. Things started to look bleak, as the spellmaster had started to grow weaker. He looked more pale than before with sickly bags under his eyes, but he still had that same Benny spirit and energy that he always had.

One day, he had a seizure as his heart had stopped on him suddenly. But luckily the doctor and the nurses had managed to get it beating again and saving him for the time being. Evelyn then began to get extremely worried for her grandson's life. She didn't want to lose the only family that she had left. It was bad enough that her own son and daughter in-law had died before her, but to have your grandson die before you as well, is even more heartbreaking.

* * *

Benny was resting peacefully in his room when he woke up about an hour later. He goggily groaned as he sat up in bed, flinching some from the slight pain that he was feeling in his chest. He knew that it would be long now, before his time was finally up. And he dreaded the thought of having to leave behind his grandmother all alone in that big house of her's. He knew how hard his father and mother's death was on her after they had passed, but he could only imagine the pain that she'll go through once he was dead and gone, too.

"Grandma?" he spoke groggily.

"Yes, dear? I'm here. What is it?" she asked, smiling at him as she approached his bedside.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, even though he probably had a pretty good idea of what.

Her smile then fell to a frown. "Benny...Your heart stopped on you. The doctor had to resuscitate you to bring you back." she answered sorrowfully, as a tear fell.

Benny then looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Grandma. I didn't mean to make you worry so much." he apologized. She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Benny dear. Things like this are bound to happen eventually when you're dealing with supernatural creatures that threatens the very place you live at. Getting hurt is always a possible risk to take, when you're trying to protect the ones that you love." she said sincerely with a smile.

Benny gave a small smile back in reply, as he wiped a tear from his eye that he didn't even know that he had shed. He then could see that she had something else more troubling on her mind that he couldn't just quite place.

"Grandma? Is there something else the matter?" he asked her.

She wiped away her tears and nodded. "Yes. There is." she answered honestly. "I have some really good news. They've found a donor heart that's compatible, Benny." she beamed slightly. "Isn't that great?!" she added with a twinge of guilt in her voice.

Benny noticed this and knew that there was more to it than what she's trying to lead on. "Yeah. It is." he replied meekly, igoring how happy the news is.

"Benny, dear? What wrong? Aren't you happy that they've finally found a heart for you?" asked Mrs. Weir curiously. "No. I am happy, Grandma. Trust me. But...it's just the way you sounded when you told me, is what's got me concerned, Grandma?" deduced Benny suspiciously. "So, tell me the truth. Why do you seem so sad about where the heart's coming from?" he asked her in a commandingly, but polite way.

Mrs. Weir let out a sad sigh, hating what she's about to tell her grandson. "It's because, Benny...the heart belongs to...Ethan." she answered finally, sullenly.

Benny's eyes went wide at the news of hearing his name. "What?! B-but, _how_?! I mean, Ethan's as fit as a fiddle! And he was perfectly fine the last time I saw him, which was yesterday Grandma!" rushed out Benny frantically.

The heart monitor had started to rise a bit from his panic state, until Evelyn had to calm him down. "Benny! Benny! Just relax! Alright! All this stress isn't good for your already weaken heart!" she exclaimed in concern. After a few quick breaths, Benny had managed to calm himself down a bit and the heart monitor's beeping had began to slow back down to a steady pace again.

He then looked up at her with sad and curious eyes. "I don't get it, Grandma? How could Ethan be dead? How could I lose my best friend just all of a sudden like that?" wondered Benny sadly, with a sniffle as warm tears began to fall from his hurting green eyes.

Evelyn didn't want to tell him the answer that he was looking for. She knew that he would probably only wind up blaming himself for it, but she had to.

"As soon as he heard about your cardiac arrest earlier, Ethan rushed over here in a hurry on his bike to come see you." she started to explain, before pausing. "On his way over here, he had gotten hit by a car due to the person not paying attention to the road because they were too busy texting while driving. By the time they had realized he was there in front of them, crossing the road, it was too late. And the car had hit him."

Benny gasped, while covering his mouth in shock. Evelyn looked down in remorse as continued. "As soon as the ambulance had gotten there, they tried to save his life, but I'm afraid it was too late. And he was pronounced dead at the scene." she finished sympathetically, while looking down.

The tears that streamed down Benny's face fell even harder now, as he refused to believe that his best friend, that was like a brother to him, had just suddenly died like that. He felt broken and dead inside.

"No! I refuse to believe it Grandma! I can't! Ethan isn't dead! It's not true!" he shouted out in pained and hurt filled cries for his deceased friend, as he shook his head rapidly to the side.

"Oh, Benny dear!" cooed Mrs. Weir as she leaned over to embrace him in a soothing hug, trying to calm the poor boy's nerves. She had tears falling from her own eyes as well. "I know it's hard to believe Benny, but...it's true I'm afraid. Ethan is gone, now. And there's nothing that we can do to bring him back. Not even with magic." she said softly to him, as she rocked him back and forth.

Soon Benny's crying grew to nothing more than just a sob, as he quieted down some, gripping at the sleeves of his grandmother's shirt. After a while, he pulled away and then wiped some of his tears away from his red and puffy eyes.

"You, you said that the donor heart is Ethan's right Grandma?" he asked, sniffling a bit, but not looking up at her. She nodded and even though he couldn't see it, he could feel that she had nodded at him in reply.

"Then...I don't want it." spoke Benny in very measured, but quiet tone.

Evelyn looked at him in shock. "What?! But Benny, this could very well save your life! Don't you want to live a happy and long life in this world?!" she asked him incredulously.

Benny's head then shot up at her, as he looked her in the eye very seriously with a determined look. She could see it in his eyes; all the guilt, sorrow, and pain that he was feeling right now. "No! I don't! Not if it's a world without Ethan in it!" he said coldly.

"Benny-" began Evelyn, before Benny rudely cut her off.

"I don't care, Grandma! I don't want the heart if it means that I get to live and he doesn't! Ethan means everything to me! And I just can't live in a world knowing that I'll never get to see him again! To never get to see his wonderful smiling face or to hear his joyous laugh, again! Or for him to be there whenever I'm feeling lonely or scared to comfort me! So, I refuse to accept his heart from him, knowing that all those things and more will never happen, Grandma!" declared Benny strongly, raising his voice as he spoke.

He then lowered his tone some, as he looked down sadly at his hands that were balled up into fist now. "How am I suppose to live another day without him standing there by my side, through all of the good and bad times, ever again. We were suppose to grow up together. Share our futures together...But now that will never happen. How can I ever live with myself knowing that I'm still alive while he's dead and gone, with a constant reminder of it beating inside my chest Grandma, huh? How...?" spoke Benny sadly as his trembling hands gripped the bed sheets tighter. A few tears had trickled from his emerald eyes and landed on his clinched fists.

He felt so lost without Ethan there. Ethan was like his guiding light, always showing the correct path when things seem dark and hopeless. In fact, it was Ethan who helped him get through his parents death. After they had passed, he had felt the same way that he does now, until one faithful day Ethan had came into his life and helped him get through his really bad depression. Ethan just had a way of making life more easier to bare, in his opinion.

Ethan was the one who always brought the color back into his darken and grey world, again. He was his sunshine on a cloudy day, with his usual chipper self and somewhat snarky attitude towards certain things. He always seemed to bring a smile to the frowning spellmaster, when he was feeling down or blue. And Benny loved the way how easily it was to make the young seer blush or feel so embarrassed and shy, so quickly.

Whenever he was in trouble Ethan would be right there by his side to help bail him out and vice versa! They were a duo together like Batman and Robin were! A team of magic and visions! Together, no supernatural baddie stood a chance against them! Ethan would bring the brains, while Benny brought the...well he didn't know exactly _what_ he would bring, but it was something, nonetheless!

He loved spending every waking moment with the seer, that he's known since childhood. Even the more embarrassing ones like dressing up as girls or even waking up in that cage together while snuggling to keep warm at night. Though it was awkward and very weird, he found it quite comforting in some strange way. Maybe it was because it had reminded him when they used to do that a lot when they were little and one of them would have a nightmare that really scared them, and kept them from falling back asleep again. Only to have the other snuggle up next them just so they can go back to sleep again, feeling safe.

He couldn't imagine what life would be like without Ethan in it, and he didn't want to find out either. So, that's why he refused the heart. He could never take something as precious as that from his best friend. Ethan had a good heart, that needed to stay inside such a kind and caring person such as himself. Not that Benny wasn't good himself, but he just felt like he didn't have the right to something so pure and innocent. That nobody could live up to the expectations that was Ethan Morgan, with his heart beating inside of them.

"Benny...are you sure that this is what you want? I mean, think about it. I'm pretty sure that Ethan wouldn't want you to just throw away your life like that, all because you feel guilty that you're still here and he's not." replied Mrs. Weir wholeheartedly. "I know it's hard, dear. But _please_ , just give it some more thought, would you?" she said, placing her hand over one of his and then patting it lightly. She gave him a small, but hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry Grandma. But my mind's already made up. I'm not taking the heart that rightfully belongs to my other half." he answered her in a serious and stubborn tone without even the slightest bit of a smile on his face, as he removed his hand from under her's.

Evelyn frowned at her grandson's stubborness and let out a tired and sullen sigh, before getting up. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Benny. But I'm still going to give you some time to think about it and to change your mind. So, if you do feel differently about your decision then let me know as soon as possible. Ok? We can only wait for so long before the heart in no longer suitable for surgery." she said kindly with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

The spellmaster didn't say a word, but nodded nonetheless at her. She gave a weak smile his way. "Good." she replied gratefully. She then picked up her purse and began to rummage around inside of it, until she found what she was looking for. It was an envelope that had Benny's name written on it. "Before I forget, here." she said suddenly, handing Benny the letter with a smile.

Benny looked it in confusion, as he took the envelope out of her hand. As soon as he saw the handwriting, he immediately knew just who it was from. He'd recognize that handwriting anywhere, as his eyes lit up with surprise and glee.

"It's from Ethan." stated Evelyn happily. "Sarah had brought this to me a little while ago. She told me that Ethan had given it to her last week, while she was over babysitting Jane last Friday. He had told her to make sure that you were to get this if anything bad ever happened to him." she replied, seeing the confusion in her grandson's eyes. "When she came by to deliver it you were asleep, so she gave the letter to me to give to you when you wake up."

Benny didn't reply, but instead he just gave a slow nod that he understood, as he continued to stare at the letter in his hands in wonder. His grandmother smiled sweetly at him at his expression. "I'll leave you to it then, so you can read it alone." she said sweetly, as she made her way to the door.

She then stopped right as she was about to walk out the door, and turned to look at him from over her shoulder. "I hope that whatever is in that letter Benjamin, is enough to hopefully perusade your decision in not taking the heart." she said sincerely and then she left, closing the door behind her.

The spellmaster sat there in his room, alone with his thoughts, as he wondered what Ethan could've possibly wanted to say in this letter that he left addressed to him. Taking a relaxing breath, he opend the letter and began to read...

* * *

 _Dear Benny,_

 _If you're reading this then that must mean something really bad has happened to me and I'm no longer alive. But please don't be sad for me Benny. I know how hard this might seem to you, to know that you longer will have your best friend around, anymore. But, I want you to be happy and to be the same old Benny that I love and know, with that big goofy smile of yours and mischievous personality._

 _I am writing this letter to you because I want you live Benny, even if it means taking my heart so you can. I know that my heart is a match for you and I really want you to have it. You're probably wondering how I already knew this before whatever ended my life happened, will it's because I had a vision about it last week when I came to see you. You were asleep when it happened. I had went to move some of your hair out away from your eyes when my hand accidently touched your cheek. I saw it all Benny. My accident. The doctors saying that my heart was a match and could possibly save your life. And you refusing to accept it._

 _I know you Benny. And I know how your mind operates sometimes. I know the reason why you don't want to accept my heart. It's because you're blaming yourself for my accident and that without me, life has no meaning anymore, and you would rather die than live on without me. And I get that. I really do, but please don't blame yourself over this Benny. Things like this happen all the time. It's just part of life. I know I certainly didn't want this to happen either, but what can we do. Some people in this world get to live longer than others, while some of us die young before their time. We just have to accept it. I know that I have and hope that you will too._

 _I know how much that I mean to you and trust me, you mean the samething to me, too. That's why I can't let you do this to yourself, Benny. I may not be around anymore to be there for you when you're feeling down or depressed about something. Or even to try and talk you out of some of your crazy harebrained schemes sometimes. And that's ok. But I don't want you to just throw away your life because of me Benny. Everyone here still needs you. Especially, your grandma. She's already lost so much. Please don't make her have to watch and bury another family member, who was suppose to outlive her. It would break her heart even more._

 _So, what I am saying is please take the heart Benny. If not for your grandma or everyone else, then...for me. Think of it as my final gift to you and as my last dying wish. You're my best friend Benny and you will always be, even after death. And just know that you may not be able to see me, that I'll still be there watching your back and looking out for you from heaven. Guiding you through all the dark times that you'll have to face in life, every step of the way._

 _And I just know that you'll continue on doing great things Benny with my heart beating right inside of you. You'll be the best spellmaster ever someday and I'm proud to of had you as my best friend. If my heart was to go to anyone on this planet, then I'm glad that it would be you._

 _So, please do me the honor of caring out my last request by allowing my heart to go on, beating inside of you, so that you may live to see another day and to have the future that we always dreamed of having together for the both of us. I know you'll do my heart proud and remember...it's ok to be scared sometimes, but if you just look inside yourself for the strength and courage that you need to prevail then you'll get through it because you'll never be alone._

 _Your Beloved Best Friend,_

 _Ethan_

* * *

Benny smiled a love filled smile at the letter, as a single tear ran down. With a sniffle, he wiped the tear away with the back of his hand, as he then brought the letter up close to him, hugging it dearly with his eyes closed.

"Thank you Ethan. You always know just what to say to make me feel better. You have no idea how much this means to me." he said softly, in a quiet tone.

Just then his grandma had walked back in the room to see him sitting there crying slightly, but this time she knew that they were tears of happiness and not sorrow. "Benny? Are you alright, dear? What's the matter?" she still proceeded to ask him, sounding a bit concerned.

Benny just shook his head. "Nothing, Grandma. I'm just happy is all." he said to her with a kind smile. She returned the smile with one of her own, as she moved to hug her grandson lovingly. "Grandma?" spoke Benny meekly. "Yeah, Benny dear? What is it?" she asked, as they were still hugging each other. "I-I...I want to do it. I want to have the surgery that will give me Ethan's heart." replied Benny calmly, with a smile.

Mrs. Weir was a little surprised at first, but still had expected it nonetheless. "Are you sure, Benny? Is this what you really want?" she asked him, wanting to make sure.

He nodded his head. "I'm positive Grandma. It was Ethan's last dying wish. And how can I ever deny my one and only best friend something as simple as that?" sniffled Benny, still smiling happily.

Mrs. Weir smiled at that and leaned back to give Benny a small sweet kiss on the forehead. "Alright then. I'll go and let the doctor know, right away honey. Ok?" Benny nodded at her. So, she got up and left the small hospital room to go and tell the doctor that the heart transplant operation was a go.

* * *

Hours later, the heart transplant was a success and it looked like Benny was going to be ok from now on. Of course, he had to stay in the hospital even longer though because they wanted to make sure that everything was going smoothingly and that his body wouldn't reject the heart.

Benny hated it being cooped up in the hospital for even longer, but he knew it couldn't be helped and that it was part of his recovery. Luckily, though his friends would all stop by almost everyday to see how he's doing, so that brought some comfort to his imprisonment there. Even the Morgan family would stop whenever they could to visit him, which he enjoyed.

* * *

Weeks later, he was finally able to be released from the hospital, which he couldn't be anymore happier about. It was so boring there that he even started to somewhat miss school a little! But only just a little bit, though.

As soon as he left the hospital, and making a quick trip to a florist shop, the first place that Benny had wanted to go to was to the cemetery. He wanted to stop by and pay his respects to his dear departed friend to say his good-byes to him, as well. He didn't get the chance to do it earlier because Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had wound up having Ethan's funeral, while he was still in the hospital recovering from his surgery.

But now that he was free, he wanted to see Ethan's grave and to thank him for the wonderful gift that he has given him. Once he found the grave, he smiled and kneeled down on one knee to place the flowers on the ground in front of the tombstone. He ran his fingers gently across the smooth, cold texture of the stone, as he felt his finger bump over where the engravings were. A small sad, but happy tear slid down from his eye. He then stood up and wiped it away, but continued to look down at the marker.

"Well, E...here I am. Alive and thriving all thanks to you." he said happily. "The doctors say that it looks like the heart transplant was a success and that I'll get to live a few more years into the future." Benny then smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me such an amazing gift. The gift of life. But that's not the only thing that you've given me. No. You have given me so much more, E. You've given me the gift of love, friendship, laughter, and most importantly...strength. Because of you, I now have the courage to not be afraid anymore whenever I'm feeling lost or scared or lonely, and to continue on living in this world without you." he said gratefully. "And I plan on making the most of my life by living it to the fullest."

"You've taught me so much over the years. And the only way that I can ever repay you for it, is by doing what you had ask of me and that's being me and to continue living...for the both of us." said Benny modestly. "And even though you're no longer here on Earth with me, I'll always know that you'll be watching over me, trying to keep me out of trouble like you usually do," he said with a chuckle, before going on. "And safe."

Benny took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he turned his head up towards the sky. Gazing at the white fluffy clouds that drift on by, above him lazily. He smiled a loving and caring smile as he pictured Ethan's face, there. "I know that someday we'll see each other again, in the afterlife and until that day comes I'll be waiting ever so patiently. Just so I can see your dazzling smile and sparkling brown eyes again. I may not know what heaven is like yet, but I'm sure that with you there that it'll be wonderful."

He then looked back down at the grave. "And don't worry Ethan. I know that I will have to face some dark and lonely times alone, but...all I have to do to help get me through it is just remind myself that I'm not alone and that everything will be ok because I'll always have a part of you right here with me, literally." said Benny sincerely, flashing a big goofy smile and tapping his chest lightly. "And you heart _will_ go on, just like you wanted it to, inside of me."

"So, this isn't good-bye Ethan, but rather...more of a really long see ya later, kind of thing." he finished fondly. He took another second longer to stand there, looking at the tombstone before closing his eyes and letting out a very content sigh. "I miss you E, but I know that we'll meet again in heaven, where we'll cause all sorts of trouble there just like we use to do here on Earth." he added with a small giggle at the end, and with that he turned to leave.

* * *

But what Benny didn't see as he turned away was a smiling ghostly figure of Ethan's spirit, standing there behind him. He watched as Benny began to leave and he had heard everything that Benny had said to him. Or rather his grave, but it was all still suppose to be directed towards him.

"And I miss you too, Benny. But I know that there will always be a special place for me in your heart because well...it is my heart, after all that beats inside of you. And with every beat of my heart, I hope that you'll know that I will always love you." spoke Ethan heavenly with a hand over where his heart is suppose to be, as he smiled brightly at his friend who was walking away.

* * *

As he was walking and heading back to the car, Benny stopped dead in tracks as a sudden gust of wind blew threw him, making a few fallen leaves whirl around behind him. He had gotten this sudden feeling that he could sense a strange presence standing there behind him, watching him as he heard the lingering words in the wind 'I will always love you' ring out in his ears as a quiet, but barely heard whisper.

Benny quickly turned on his heels to look behind him, only to find that no one was there. But he knew better. And he had a pretty good idea as to who it was, that was just standing there watching him. His confused expression soon turned into a warm and loving smile, as he placed a hand over where his beating heart rested. Feeling every beat that it took.

"I'll always love you too, Ethan." he said softly with love.

With that, Benny turned back around and continued to make his way back to the car, where his grandmother was patiently waiting for him with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: *starts crying uncontrollably, but then blows nose in tissue* Why do I keep doing these things to myself?! Writing such sad and depressing things?! *blows nose again* But I guess I have to because it makes for such great material. And shedding a few tears every now and then is good for you, am I right? Right! :)**

 **So, what do you guys think? Didn't that just get the waterworks a goin'? It sure did mine. *sniff sniff* Lol!**

 **I hope that I still kept the mystery as to what type of bethan this one-shot is. I think that I might of accidently caused it to lean a little more towards the friendship side. Oh, well! I suppose that it could still go both ways, eh? Lol! So, which kind of bethan do you think this is? A bromance kind of bethan? Or a romance kind of bethan?**

 **You know? After some thought, the Titanic song isn't the only song that you could pair up with this one-shot, as well. That one song, "See You Again" by that Wiz Khalifa guy, featuring Charlie Puth could also fit this fic, as well! There's probably a bunch more other songs out there that could go with it, too! But I'll just leave that up too. Lol! ;)**

 _ **A-ny**_ **nanny goat! Lol! Please, leave a review and tell me what you thought about it and how it made you feel. I bet it gave you all the bethan feels, huh? Lol! ;D**

 **So, until next time everybody. I guess I'll be seeing you all in either one of my stories or in one of yours! Bye! :)**


End file.
